Our Voyages
by Believe4Ever
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots that happen on the Enterprise (although some will be AU). I take requests!
1. Author's Note

**This is an Author's Note:**

So this is a collection of random drabbles (or one-shots, whatever you call them) of all different kinds of stories. There will be some fluff, some tragedy, some in between. No stories will be of M rating.

EVERY STORY WILL HAVE THE RATING AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY.

I had to get that said since, even though the overall story rating is K+, some of the stories may be okay for just K, and some may be T. I didn't want to drive away those who wanted K stories just because the collection's rating was T. Please check the rating of the drabble before you read in case you don't want to read certain stories.

I'll include the title, genre, rating, any warnings/potential triggers, and pairing (if there is one; some may just be random stories on the Enterprise).

**I take requests!**

I will write for any pairing (even Spock/Uhura if you wish, though I despise that pairing, so I will not be writing any just for fun). If you want a specific pairing, let me know either through comments or PM. If you have an idea for a quick story, same thing with the comments or PM. Meanwhile I will try to write a variety of pairings. In fact I'll try to write at least one story for every pairing that I can think up (though requests are my priority, so I'd fulfill those first).

Please enjoy however many stories are currently posted in this collection and let me know if you have a request you would like me to know and write about.

Live long and prosper!


	2. Eighteen Years

**Eighteen Years  
****Rating: K  
Genre: Slight romance, mostly general genre.  
No warnings.  
Pairing: Chulu (Chekov/Sulu)**

**Here is my first attempt at Chulu fluff . . . I don't really know how well it turned out. I hope you can review and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Lieutenant Chekov," Sulu announced happily as he presented the Russian with the cake. The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the cake decorated like the Russian flag with a Star-Fleet candy badge stuck at the top. Eighteen candles ran around the perimeter of the cake. The other officers in the Bridge smiled at his expression.

"This is amazing!" he cried with his accent changing some of the letters in his voice. The others laughed and he grinned sheepishly. Sulu smiled wide as he lit his candles and Uhura dimmed the lights.

Quietly, the people in the room sung the song that traditionally goes with the celebration of a birthday. By the end of the song Chekov was blushing bright red from all the attention he was getting.

"Make a wish," Sulu urged.

The Russian licked his lips and closed his eyes, mentally thinking his wish, before blowing on the candles with such force that they all went out. The others in the room clapped and cheered.

"You are officially an adult!" Sulu proclaimed proudly, setting the cake down on a pullout table that had been brought in. He started cutting up the cake and distributing it. He made sure Chekov got the first bite.

Soon everyone was enjoying their cake and buzzing with chatter. A few people talked to Chekov but he ultimately left them and stayed near the back of the room, watching everyone with a faint smile.

"What are you doing back here at your own party?" Sulu asked as he approached. He shoved another bit of cake into his mouth.

"You all are very kind," he assured his friend. "I've never had something so special done for me before. But not a lot of people know me that well anyway, so I wouldn't want to bother them when they could be socializing with someone that they know better than me."

Sulu smiled and stood next to Chekov. "You're very considerate, even on your special day."

"I wouldn't want to be rude to anyone."

The Asian man looked at the birthday-boy. "If you don't mind, what did you wish for?"

The tips of the boy's ears turned pink. "I thought I wasn't supposed to reveal that."

"That's the superstition. I don't believe it, myself."

"I see . . ." Chekov stared down at his barely touched cake.

"Are you not hungry?"

"I've never liked cake especially. Much too sweet for my taste."

"I wish I knew. I could've gotten something else."

"No, it's fine . . ." He looked up at Sulu.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, it's more like . . . a question."

"Yes?"

The eighteen-year-old gulped and licked his lips nervously. "Would . . . I mean, now that I'm an adult . . . I was wondering—I mean, if you'd like . . ."

"Spit it out."

His voice came out barely above a whisper, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sulu blinked, surprised. His cheeks turned a little red as he stared at the boy, who looked at the ground out of embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," Chekov murmured. "I shouldn't have—"

"Sure."

Chekov looked up with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I said sure. Who am I to deny you a request on your birthday?" Sulu smiled. "I always thought you were cute."

The Russian gave a tiny laugh and bit his lip. _It worked, _he thought excitedly as he nibbled a little more on his cake, giving Sulu a couple side glances. _He said yes. My birthday wish came true._

* * *

**Hmm. I don't think I'm that good at fluff. What do you think? Could you let me know in the comments? Thanks.**


	3. The Rock

**The Rock  
****Rating: K+  
Genre: Tragedy (ish).  
Warnings: Implied character death.  
No pairings.**

**This is a song-fic based on the Harry Chapin song 'The Rock'. It's set in an AU in present time (our world).**

* * *

_The Rock is gonna fall on us!_

Jim's eyes sprung open and he shot up in bed, gasping for air. Anxiety clawed at his five-year-old heart as he tried to calm his nerves. That dream had been awful. The Rock, the great Rock, was going to fall and crush the town, destroy every one of them, and no one would know about it . . .

"M-Mommy!" he cried, tears springing into his eyes from the nightmare. He jumped out of bed and ran to his parents' room, crying and wailing.

His mother turned on the bedside lamp and looked at him, yawning sleepily. "What is it, Jim . . .?"

"The Rock is gonna fall on us! I saw it!" Tears were falling freely now.

His mother gave a sigh and sat up, picking him up and giving him a hug. "It's okay, Jim. You can go back to sleep. You're only having a bad dream." She gave a smile. "Remember Chicken Little? 'The sky is falling!' he would cry, but the sky never fell. The world still whirls around."

Jim sighed as him mother sent him back to bed. As he passed by the window, he looked outside to see the Rock perched up on the hill. It was a massive rock, so humungous that it could easily destroy their little town, and it was sitting on the edge of the hill. It had been that way for way before the town was even built. It was an attraction that brought tourists from all over to go and see it.

_The Rock _will _fall on us, _he decided, slowly slipping into his bed. He was going to be sure that everyone knew about it.

()()()

"The Rock is gonna fall on us!" Jim stood from his desk and announced to his college class. His classmates looked up at him and snickered. His professor put his chalk down onto the sill of the board and gave Jim a hard stare, adjusting his glasses, but Jim continued on with, "I've seen it high up on the hill! If it doesn't fall this year then very soon it will!"

Professor Pike sighed and shook his head. "Jim Kirk, please sit down."

"It's true, sir!"

"I've heard that you've been spreading that rumor ever since elementary school."

"It's not a rumor sir. It will happen!"

"Upon what proof do you have of this?"

"It's simple physics. Something of that size shouldn't be so near the edge of that hill."

Spock, another student in Jim's class, looked behind him to stare at the boy. Spock had been born with slightly pointed ears and a superior intellect. He had never liked that the Rock was over the town, but he didn't really think about it falling to the town. But, now that he did, the physics did seem to make the event possible . . .

"Sit _down _Mr. Kirk!" Pike barked. "There are far more important studies than these foolish fantasies you've concocted just to create empty fears! The Rock might as well have been perched up there for a hundred thousand years!"

Jim sighed and slowly sat back down in his seat. Everyone around him laughed. Spock slowly turned back around, the new thought planted in his brain.

()()()

"The Rock is gonna fall on us," he informed the magistrate. "I know we can stop this from happening, but the time for it to fall is coming quickly. We have to act fast! I've done all the research and I have my plans to stop it—"

"Mr. Kirk," the young officer groaned. "Please, we don't have time for this foolishness." He waved him away and Jim walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk, sighing in defeat.

"You're right," Spock informed him. Jim jumped and turned to find his classmate standing outside the building.

"Have you been stalking me?"

"I've simply been following you because I would like to assist you."

"In . . .?"

"Stopping the Rock."

Jim's eyes widened. "You . . . You would?!"

Spock nodded. "I've done the math and I think you're correct. It there is a strong enough force the Rock could easily fall and kill everyone in this town. They wouldn't have time to get away."

"Finally, someone understands!" Jim grinned and began chattering of his plans.

As he was speaking, Spock couldn't help but think to himself,_ Everyone knows of the ones who say the end is near . . . and everyone knows life goes on perfectly normal, despite what they say. Does he really know what he's doing . . .?_

()()()

Every day after school, Jim would go up onto the hill and stare at the massive stone. They lived in a tiny town in Iowa. None of the buildings were very high, and a boulder like this could very well crush everything. He couldn't let that happen.

Most of the time Spock would accompany him, but after a while even his classmate stopped attending with him. Jim's bitterness toward the town grew, since they started to call him crazy, and left him alone. Even his mother began to wonder about his mental health.

Jim decided that he would do everything in his power to stop the Rock. Even if people called him insane, and no one believed him when he told them that he saved the town, it didn't matter. As long as he knew that everyone would survive.

Months passed. Jim would stay later and later every day. After a while he stopped going to college and just tried to figure out how to keep the Rock propped up.

It was a late night and he was looking at his schematics using a flashlight. What he didn't notice was Spock standing several feet away, watching him with worry. Spock knew that going with him every day would interfere with his studies, so he had stopped. But he didn't expect Jim to quit school and work on this day and night all the time.

Jim was really worrying him.

Finally Spock had worked up the courage to go and tell Jim that he should get some rest in his regular bed, when all of sudden the ground began to shake. Spock tried to steady himself and looked up just in time to see the Rock tumble off the edge.

Jim sprinted down the hill, trying to follow the Rock as fast as he could. "The Rock is gonna fall on us!" he shrieked. "Run or ya'll be crushed!"

The Rock was falling fast, dust spitting up beneath it and speeding toward the town. Spock watched with a dropped jaw, his body feeling numb from shock. _Jim was right._

Jim Kirk bit his lip. He had to prop up the rock. Somehow . . . But how . . .?

_Of course . . ._

The boy squeezed his eyes shut as he dove in front of the Rock. Just as he disappeared from view, the Rock stopped moving.

Spock's eyes were wide and his breathing heavy from the fear he felt while watching. _He didn't . . . How did . . . Why . . .?_

People ran out into the streets, down in the town. The ground had stopped rumbling and silence filled the air. They looked at the Rock. It seemed like it was where it had always been—or, at least, where it will forever be.

()()()

Now, if you ask anyone in the town what had happened to Jim Kirk they would shrug and say, "He was insane. Who cares about that crazy fool?" Then they'd start to laugh.

But if you asked Spock, he would murmur in a low voice, while looking out the window at the Rock, "Look up on the mountain . . . the wind will blow and hit it gently . . . If you watch closely . . ." His voice would grow fainter, "The Rock slips . . . just a little bit . . ."

* * *

**The end of the song is eerie, and I hope I conveyed the slight eeriness in the story. I hope you enjoyed the story; I'd appreciate a review!**


	4. Help Me to my Feet

**Help Me to my Feet  
****Rating: K+  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
Warning: Minor character death  
No pairing.**

**This story was a request. Since this is my first request that I am fulfilling, I hope it is up to their expectations, and that the rest of you enjoy it as well. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

The Bridge on the Enterprise was abuzz with activity. Sulu was plotting out the next course to their current destination with the help of his navigation partner Chekov. Several other people were making sure that the ship was running smoothly and that there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. Jim was joking around with Bones, who was more ignoring him than listening.

"Captain, you have a call," Uhura announced, looking back from her station. "From earth."

Jim looked up, seemingly confused. "Put it through."

A screen popped up on the front glass. A man with messy black hair and a grungy face appeared on screen. Jim rolled his eyes and settled back into his chair. Spock, who was standing off to his superior's side, noticed the movement and wondered who this person was.

"Hey there kid," the man said. "Made Captain, huh?"

"What do you want, Derik?" Jim sighed.

"Come now. I'm your dad; don't be calling me that."

Several eyes turned to look at Jim, including Spock's. It was known by everyone that Jim's dad had perished when Jim was born, defending his newborn, his wife, and the rest of the crew on the ship from Nero. Bones barely looked up, though. Jim had told him long ago who Derik was.

"You're my stepfather," the captain retorted. "There's a big difference." He sighed. "Why are you calling?"

Derik's face grew solemn. "It's about your mother."

Jim's eyebrows rose and he slowly stood from his chair. He didn't talk much with his mother, especially since she had married Derik—someone he had never liked—but he knew that Derik still loved her. and he sounded upset.

"What's happened?" he asked, voice suddenly seeming very small.

Derik's gaze looked away from his stepson. "She's dead."

The silence that plagued the room suddenly seemed suffocating and thick.

Jim's voice came out as a tiny squeak, "She's what?"

"Dead, Jim. She died in a hit-and-run accident in town. Police are still looking for who did it." The captain slowly sank into his seat, his face painted with disbelief. "I'm really sorry, kid." Jim just gave a slight nod, his voice suddenly not working. "The funeral is in a week. I thought you'd like to know." When his stepson still didn't answer, he murmured a goodbye and ended the connection.

The room was still silent until Uhura finally stood and walked over. "Captain . . ."

"I'm fine," Jim finally stated. "I just . . . need to go for a walk. I'll be right back." He stood and started making his way out of the Bridge.

Spock started after him. "Captain, if I may—"

"You're acting captain, Spock. Just for half an hour, all right?"

The Vulcan was about to say more, but thought better of it when he remembered his feelings when his own mother had perished. Instead he gave a nod and went back into the Bridge.

Jim walked down the halls of the Enterprise until he got to his quarters. He walked in and sat on his bed. His body still felt numb.

_"She's dead."_

His stepfather's words still echoed in his mind. It just didn't register completely in his mind. His mother was dead. Killed in a hit-and-run. But why? His mother was one of the kindest people he knew and was a fantastic parent. Why did she have to _die?_

He buried his face in his hands, mumbling, "Why couldn't I be there for her?"

()()()

Days had passed.

Jim had come back to the Bridge and seemed all right. Professional. He was the perfect captain.

Which was what was wrong.

James Kirk was known for a lot of things, primarily his recklessness and child-like attitude. It was rare that he acted professional unless the situation was imminent, and called for it. But he had been serious about the slightest of things.

The crew on the Bridge was starting to get worried. After a while they cornered him.

"We're worried about you," Uhura started off. He looked around at them.

"Why would you be worried?" he mumbled, trying to turn back to his work. Bones grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face them.

"We know you're trying to hide it," the doctor began, "but that's not safe to bottle up your emotions about this. We all saw how that worked out for the hobgoblin."

"I'm not bottling my emotions, Bones!"

"I have to disagree, Captain," Spock interjected. "You seem to have been distracted lately and extremely solemn, both of which is very unlike your character. Though you never are concentrating on work, you are rarely distracted. Something is bothering you."

"Should've known you'd be the analytic."

Uhura gave a defeated sigh. "We are simply worried."

"I don't need you all to worry."

"We know that's not true," Sulu murmured.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No sir!" Chekov stammered. "We are simply—"

"I don't need this," Jim sighed, getting out of the doctor's grip. "You all still have some work to do, or at least you need to get some sleep."

Bones latched back onto his arm. "We aren't leaving until you get your emotions out."

"This is ridiculous!"

"It's necessary."

"No it's not! Bones, let me go!"

"Your mother just died, Jim." Bones voice got low and gravelly. "She was killed. You can't say that that doesn't give you some kind of emotion. You just need to let it out. This doesn't make you 'emotionally compromised' or whatever. It makes you _human._"

Jim gritted his teeth. "Stop it."

"She was _murdered _Jim!"

"SHUT UP!" He shoved the doctor away. "I was never that close with my mother and I don't need all of you telling me that I should be feeling a bunch of emotions! I don't, okay?! I didn't know my father, I wasn't close to my mother, and I hated my stepfather! My older brother tried to run away because he was sick of staying at home! My family life was trash; but I _don't care! _Yes, it hurts that both of my biological parents are dead but—b-but . . ." Tears sprung into his eyes as he stared at all the concerned faces—save for Spock's, but the captain could see in his eyes that there was a bit of concern. He looked down, clenching his fists. "I should've been there for her. I should've been there and saved her . . ."

Uhura stepped forward and hugged him in an attempt to comfort him. Jim took a shaky breath and let her, the comfort feeling warm in his body.

"We're here for you," she murmured in his ear, rubbing his back.

"I-I know . . ." he answered back, looking up at the others. "I know . . ."

"It's what friends are here for," Sulu added.

Jim gave a weak smile. "Yeah . . ." Uhura finally let him go. He wiped his eyes and then stood up straighter."Okay, I think I'm all right now."

"Good," Bones stated. "So don't go worrying us again like that, you big baby,"

Jim laughed, though it wasn't fully happy like always. "I'll do my best . . . But I can't possibly keep you from worrying during a mission." He winked. They gave a groan and he laughed again.

And he sounded that much better.

* * *

**Well, I don't know how well this turned out, but I hope it satisfied you. Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	5. Dead Man's Jump

**Dead Man's Jump  
****Rating: K+  
Genre: General friendship  
No warnings.  
Pairing: Spirk**

**I received a request for a Spirk story! After pondering for a long while I came up with this pretty fluff story. I hope you all enjoy it! (And for those of you that don't typically enjoy Spirk, I think you'll still like it, at least somewhat.)**

* * *

Jim swiped his hand along the surface of the water, creating a small splash of water to smack Uhura in the face. She gave a tiny yelp and laughed, splashing him back. The main crew of the Enterprise was hanging out in a lake located near Jim's hometown. The captain had managed to convince everyone to join him on his trip back to Iowa, promising a fun dip in the lake.

While Jim was busy messing with Uhura in the center of the lake, Sulu was floating on his back, getting sunned. Chekov sat on the shore, splashing the water with his feet. Scotty was snorkeling around, skimming the surface. However Spock and Bones were on the shore, away from the water.

"Come on in, you guys!" Jim called, mid laugh. Uhura jumped up, pushing his head below the water, he came up sputtering but still giggling.

"Can't, Jim," Bones muttered, looking down at his clipboard. "I have medical reports to file. And no, I _can't _put it off, so leave it."

The captain sighed. "Fine. Spock, come in!"

The Vulcan looked up from the book he had been reading. "I'd rather not, Captain."

"How come? I doubt that reading some book would be so vitally important to the starship like Bones' medical reports."

"It is not something that I am required to do, Captain. It is simply a task I have decided to partake in for entertainment purposes."

"But you can be entertained in the water!"

"I'd rather not, Captain."

Jim gave him a look of concern. "Can you not swim?"

The Vulcan looked up, annoyance flashing across his face. "I can swim excellently, Captain. It is simply that I come from a desert planet where large bodies of water are rare. It makes me a bit uncomfortable to be in the water, though I will if the need permits."

"So if I order you—"

"It is not a needed order, Captain, so I must decline."

Jim gave a pouting face and his eyes wandered to a smooth rock that rose several yards in the air, looming over the lake. He got a grin on his face as he swam onto the shore and scaled the rock quickly.

"What are you doing?" Uhura called, watching him.

"This drop off is called 'Dead Man's Jump'!" Jim answered from the top of the rock.

"From the name, I wouldn't suggest that you attempt to jump off," Spock advised, barely glancing up from his book.

"I did this all the time when I was a teenager. Never got hurt."

"That was ages ago," Uhura pointed out. "I don't think it would end with the same result this time."

"Oh, calm down," Jim snickered. "I'm going to be fine. You watchin' Spock?"

The Vulcan gave a sigh and looked up from his book, even to give his captain just a smidge of satisfaction in his child-like mind.

Jim leapt off the rock, plugging his nose as his penciled figure plunged into the water. His body immediately disappeared from view, in the foamy waters. Spock immediately rose to his feet, book slipping from his fingers and calculations running through his mind with lightning speed.

_A lake of this size couldn't possibly be any deeper than seven feet. At the rate he was falling, along with the increase in his body weight since his teenage years, would've sent him plummeting deeper than necessary. If he hit the lakebed in an incorrect manner . . ._

Immediately the Vulcan proceeded to remove his shoes. McCoy looked up. "What's the matter with you?"

Spock offered no explanation—he knew that the explanation would take far too long and that more time wasted could result in Jim's suffocation. Instead he dove right in, skimming the bed of the lake. As he approached where Jim had landed, he spotted the captain's body on the floor. He reached over and grabbed Jim's arms, lifting him up. Just as he did, Jim opened his eyes and leaned up, giving the Vulcan a quick kiss on the lips. Spock's eyes widened a bit with surprise and he shot to the surface, dragging his superior with him.

When they erupted from the surface, a small tint of green was creeping onto Spock's cheeks. "Captain, what—"

"Just a practical joke, Spock!" Jim laughed. Spock blinked a couple times before going emotionless yet again and releasing Jim. The captain gave a tiny wince and clung to his first officer's shirt. "Err, well . . . I really did hurt my ankle . . . landed on it wrong."

"As I suspected you would." Spock swam back to shore, lugging the captain with him. As he approached the others, who looked genuinely worried, the Vulcan explained what had happened.

"Figures that would happen to you, Jim," Bones muttered as he helped Spock bring him onto the shore. "Lucky for you I brought my medical supplies." The doctor mumbled to himself about Jim being a reckless mess as he brought the First Aid kit back.

As Bones was wrapping up his ankle, Jim glanced up at Spock, who was busy trying to dry off his body, and since he hadn't brought a change of clothes, his would be sopping wet the whole ride back. His hair was stuck up in places and a couple drops of water were tracing down his cheeks.

"Y'know," Jim snickered, "you're pretty darn cute with your hair drenched like that."

In an instant, Spock threw his towel over his head; both to dry off his hair and to cover the fact that he was blushing bright green.

* * *

**Just a cute little fluff Spirk story with Jim being mischievous as always. I hope you enjoyed; please review!**


	6. The Heart

**The Heart  
****Rating: T  
Genre: Angst, Tragedy.  
Warnings: Character death.  
Pairing: Could be implied Chulu (Chekov/Sulu)**

**This drabble is pretty short. I'd appreciate a review when you're finished reading to let me know what you thought of it. This was just something I had written on a whim when I thought of the last line in the story. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"You're cornered, Glayka," Jim growled, voice dark. The seven of us—Jim, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and I—were surrounding Glayka on the surface of a barren planet. He was a criminal who had always escaped from the police's hands. We were determined to bring him into custody.

"It was you Star-Fleet goons that killed her!" Glayka growled, glaring at all of us. His eyes were bloodshot and crazed, his long black hair matted from never washing it and he reeked from never cleaning. "_Star-Fleet _murdered my Leima! Murdered my _heart!_"

"From what I understand she had voluntarily stepped into the line of fire during a standoff," Spock interrupted.

"Spock, not the best time to speak," Jim muttered. I glanced at the Vulcan and back to Glayka uncertainly. I wished I had my fold-up sword on me but I only had the issued phaser. Still, I had an uneasy feeling and I flipped the switch from stun to kill.

"You're murderers," the criminal growled, that crazed look becoming more maniacal. "All of you! You destroyed my heart and I'm going to make you suffer just like you made me suffer!"

His hand whipped out a stolen red-bullet-laser-gun, something that had been discontinued shortly after its manufacturing from highly lethal results—there was no stun setting and one shot that was even off and didn't pierce the heart usually killed the victim—and my eyesight switched down a notch to slow motion. I saw everything happen: Uhura stumbled back, Kirk stepped forward a half step, spreading out his arms to partly block both Spock and McCoy. Scotty cowered, throwing his arms over his head. Glayka turned, his eyes catching mine. For a brief millisecond I thought I was his target, but he continued to turn. There was one person who I couldn't see at that exact second; only one person he could've been taking aim at. My hands reached for the phaser.

Two shots sounded.

Glayka lay on the ground, eyes staring up at the sky with a cold, dead look. The others looked at me with shock as I still had my phaser pointed at him, the red kill light glowing. The weapon slipped from my hands, however, and I dropped to my knees, turning to my left.

Chekov laid on the ground, his breaths coming out in struggled gasps.

The silence was deafening, save for Chekov's gasps, and McCoy rushed over, checking him over. I stared at the young boy in disbelief. There was a large blackened hole in his shirt with the rest of the shirt slowly turning orange as the red from his blood mixed with the yellow fabric. My hand slowly brushed up against his fingers and his eyes slid over to look at me. Tears were filling around the brims of his eyelids.

"Why . . .?" I mumbled, still too shocked to feel anything besides the numbness. Chekov whispered something, but it was so faint that I couldn't hear. I barely could make out the way his lips moved, but I didn't understand what he had said.

Then he stopped struggling to breath and he was still. My eyes widened a bit and my grip over his hand tightened. _No, no . . . This can't . . ._

That's when I heard McCoy's defeated voice mumble, "He's dead, Jim."

_Three months passed._

It's been a quarter of a year, and yet nobody has even smiled since Chekov's death. Four birthdays have passed since the funeral, including the captain's, but nobody celebrated. Nobody sung Happy Birthday and no candles were lit. It was rare that they even grinned after a successful mission.

The Enterprise had become a grim black hole.

I had never understood why, at that last moment, the criminal had decided to kill Chekov, of all people. Not the head doctor who healed the most people, not the first officer who helped in most areas in the ship, not even the captain who kept everything together. Instead he had blown a hole through the co-navigator, a kid of not even eighteen years old, someone so innocent and happy _all the time._

I never understood until now, when I stared at Chekov's grave for the first time since the funeral. A couple tears dripped from my eyes and the others of the crew were completely silent, heads bowed in silence. Yes, now I got why he chose Chekov's death to be the thing to crumble our crew.

Pavel Chekov was the core of the crew.

It was right then that I figured out what Chekov had said in his last moment.

_"I am the heart."_

* * *

**More depressing fictions. I thought this one was less Chulu and more Chekov-fan. If that makes sense. Anyway, if you're not too sad, could you please review and let me know what you thought of the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepy Kiss  
****Rating: K  
Genre: Fluff! (not really a genre, but it is)  
No warnings  
Pairing: Spirk (Spock/Kirk)**

**More Spirk! This is based off of a small comic I saw on DeviantArt so the idea is credited to Omtn DnfanzZ! You should check out his/her work; the Spirk is phenomenal and utterly adorable!**

* * *

Spock tossed and turned in his bed. No matter what comfortable position he laid in, he couldn't seem to drift off into slumber. Giving a sigh, he sat up, not bothering to turn the lights on, even a little. He glanced around, his eyes fully adjusted to the darkness. Everything was in its place, as it should be, since he was the only one to enter his quarters.

For a moment he contemplated getting dressed and heading to the Bridge, but Jim had ordered him to go back to his quarters and he knew that if he went there he would simply be sent back. Giving a sigh, Spock stood and proceeded to get dressed anyway. Perhaps the captain would let him stay if he understood that Spock could not seem to find any sleep.

The halls were silent, as they should be at this hour. The only people that would still be up would be the night crew in Engineering to make sure that the ship still flew normally, and another select few with their own little reasons, such as Spock.

His footsteps echoed in the quiet hallways as he walked briskly down the empty corridor. Normally there was so much hustle-and-bustle and having it be so quiet was extremely eerie. This didn't bother Spock, however, as he knew there was nothing to have fear of on the ship.

The Vulcan entered the Bridge, opening his mouth to give his speech of why he was up, but found Jim dozing lightly in his chair. He was the only one on the Bridge, as he must have told the rest of the crew to get some sleep as well. Spock automatically checked the ship's navigation and found that it was on autopilot.

Spock's attention turned to his captain. Jim was dozing with some quiet snoring breaking the utter silence. His head was propped up by his arm, whose elbow rested on the chair's arm. Luckily it was not jamming against any controls, as that could have been disastrous and confused the ship's computer.

The Vulcan settled in his station and went through a few files, filling in some spaces in others' reports on their last mission. When he was finished he noted the ever sleeping captain. Spock knew that the captain needed rest as much as anyone else on the ship. And, after all, Vulcans could go up to two weeks without sleep, so he could certainly handle the ship on his own for one night.

He stood and made his way over to the captain's chair. He leaned down and set his hand on Kirk's shoulder. "Cap—"

Before he could continue, Jim opened his eyes, leaned up, and pressed his lips against Spock's. The Vulcan retracted, eyes wide and hand clamped over his mouth. His cheeks were bright green.

"Thanks for the wake-up call, Spock," Jim laughed, giving a wink. "But I don't fall asleep on the Bridge."

* * *

**Adorable Spirk! Thanks for reading and thank you Omtn for giving me the idea!**


End file.
